In order to overcome a frequency shortage problem, a next generation wireless communication system is being developed such that every base station can use an entire available bandwidth. However, it may result in inter-cell interference since the same band width may be used at cell edges. In order to overcome such problem, in the next generation wireless communication system, coordinated multi-point transmission/reception (CoMP) techniques may be considered. Particularly, a CoMP-joint processing (JP) technique among CoMP techniques may enable a plurality of transmission points to simultaneously transmit data to one user equipment. Accordingly, such CoMP-JP technique may not cause interference and also provide a transmission point diversity effect, and therefore may improve performance at cell edges.
In order to employ such technique (e.g., CoMP-JP), channel state information may be required to be accurately reported in a downlink channel corresponding to a communication path from each transmission point to user equipment. Furthermore, reporting of channel state information may be required so as to not cause large feedback overhead.